When Everything Falls, I'll be There For You
by StrahmFan
Summary: What if Quinn and Rachel were hunters and knew about Dick? What if they wanted to pair up with Sam and Dean to take him down? Set in Survival of the Fittest. Dean and Quinn is only set ship.


**Hey, so I hope you guys like this. I don't really have any set ships you'd like to see let me know. It's set during Survival of the Fittest. Skank!Quinn and Punk!Rachel**

**Rachel POV**

"So tell me again why we are bringing this car?" I asked Quinn, referring to the navy blue Impala she had picked up at a junk yard. Quinn sighed and ran a finger through her short, pink hair.

"Rachel, which seems more threatening? This car or my bright red beetle? Think, man." She shook her head.

"Sorry, I just…I like that car." I murmured and settled into the seat, shifting my leather jacket and the knife that rested on my hip. "How much longer?"

"About 10 minutes."

"Are we just gonna walk in? They're hunters too."

"We'll tell them what we know and if they don't believe us then screw em."

"We're gonna go up against Dick Roman ourselves?"

"If the time calls for it."

"We're gonna need more people Quinn."

"We'll work it out, Rach. Jeez." She shook her head and turned onto a dirt road, it looked as though it would lead to nowhere. "Well hidden." Quinn noted and stopped the car in front of a cabin. There were two other cars out front.

"Do you think?" I asked, wondering if they Leviathan had reached them before us.

"There'd be more out front keeping watch." Quinn said and got out of the car, adjusting the silver knife which rested on her tie-dyed maxi skirt, she went up to the door and I followed after. I reached over and knocked three quick times.

"That's Crowley, I'm out." I heard a voice say, a girl shockingly.

"Meg, please stay." I heard another voice say and watched as a shadow moved against the door before it was opened.

"Can I help you?" A boy said, he had longish brown hair and was holding a gun by his side.

"You must be Sam, not really enough time to shake your hand. I'm Rachel." I said clearly. "And this is Quinn, we need to talk to you about Dick Roman." Sam looked wary to let us in and looked to the others in the room. There was a girl with dark hair, holding a knife and looking almost scared, another guy in a trench coat who was indifferent to the entire scene and a guy with short brown hair I could pinpoint as Dean.

"We're not Leviathan or Demons. We're hunters." I explained.

"You're hunters?" Dean asked.

"Don't get sexist, Dean. Girls can be hunters too." Quinn said sharply.

"I'm sorry, how do you know who we are?" Sam asked.

"We broke into Dick Romans software, you are so high up on his list of people to kill your basically already dead." Quinn told them. "Can you just let us in? I'm too exposed out here."

"How do we know if we can trust you?" Dean asked and Quinn sighed, pulling out her knife and flicking it across her arm, she reached over and did the same to me.

"Ow." I complained. "We have Power Clean in the back of our car, we're hunters not some freaky monster."

"They're telling the truth." The person in the trench coat spoke up, still indifferent to everything.

"See?" Quinn gestured to him and Sam moved out of the doorway. "Great, I know you two." She pointed to Sam and Dean. "Who the hell are you?" She pointed to the female and the male.

"I'm Castiel, the angel and that's Meg, the Demon."

"Woah! Back up! Demon?" I cried.

"Cool it midget. I'm not here to kill anybody. I'm getting out of here, Crowley could-"

"Still show up at any minute?" Quinn jumped and lifted her skirt up, pulling a gun out of its holster on her ankle.

"Conflict-" Castiel started but Dean cut him off.

"Cas, it's fine. Quinn, put the gun down he's here to help."

"Well, well, well. Castiel isn't this a surprise. Hello Meg." Meg looked at the new guy and took off for the door but the man disappeared and reappeared in front of the door.

"Don't even think about smoking out, I've got eyes all over the place. I'm gonna drag you back to hell and make sure you suffer, but not just yet. Hilariously, it seems Cas would be upset with the thought of losing you." Meg looked around hopelessly.

"Leave her be." Castiel stepped in but Crowley disregarded him.

"It looks like we have some new additions. Hello ladies."

"Who are you?" Quinn asked, taking a step back, her hand still tight on her gun.

"Names Crowley. I'd put that gun away, it has no effect on me."

"What are you?" I shot back.

"King of Hell." He announced and reached into his jacket and pulled out a vial of blood. "Here you go." He held his hand out to the boys.

"You've just got it ready?" Dean asked.

"I'm a proficient man."

"Is that why you're late?" Dean pressed.

"I was stuck with Dick. He's not an idiot! He knows what you're doing!" I saw Quinn tighten her hand on her gun reflexively. "He's gonna give me Canada. As long as I give you the blood of a random Demon. The question is, is this blood mine or the demons?" I looked around at the others, they all stood stoically. "It's mine, whether you choose to believe me or not is up to you." He chucked the blood at Sam and he just managed to catch it. "So Castiel, good to see you not doublecrossing me."

"I can't make you forgive me." Castiel walked up to Crowley and reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out a baggie of a yellow liquid. "But please accept this honey as a token of my forgiveness. I collected it myself." Crowley stared at Castiel for a moment, mouth agape.

"You're off your rocker!" Castiel shook his head and put the honey back in his trenchcoat. "He's off his rocker, is that it?" Crowley turned to Dean who shrugged. "Well let me know when sugar regains his marbles or something." And with that he disappeared.

"You're doing deals with the King of Hell?" I cried. "Are you fucking insane?"

"I don't like this as much as you do honey." Meg said and glared at Dean who was going over to a bowl, busy working with other items.

"Meg, I require assistance." Castiel said.

"I'm not helping you break out monkey's Clarence. We have bigger fish to fry." Meg said, talking to him as though Castiel was a child. She went over to Sam and Dean and sighed, fixing up a few items. "That's supposed to be here."

"Perhaps I could put the honey on a sandwich, that's what humans do right?" He turned to Quinn and I, seeing the others were busy.

"Sure." I smiled at him softly and Quinn nodded.

"That should be it." Sam announced and we turned to see Dean, Sam and Meg looking around expecting something.

"Where's the thunder and lightning?" Dean asked.

"Maybe it worked…." Sam offered.

"Well great, we're going up against Dick Roman with something that might work." Quinn sighed and leaned down to put her gun back.

"Are you going to go into SUCROCORP with a little gun and a knife? There's going to be tons of Demons and Leviathan; are you even ready to do something like that? You two are miniature." Dean raised an eyebrow and I glared at him.

"Listen here Dean, we are perfectly capable of taking down a few messed up monsters. Just because we're girls it doesn't mean that we aren't able to kick someone's ass. Admit it; you just don't like the idea of girls being good at this because it means that you aren't as strong as you think you are." I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Do you have some freaky mind-reading thing going on too?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm just good at reading people." I smiled.

"Well so far I like you, finally someone who can knock Dean down. She owned you." Sam patted Dean on the shoulder.

"It is nice to have some girls around. Though I'm pretty sure Castiel is woman enough for me, he's made sandwiches." Meg looked through to the kitchen.

"As for the gun and the knife, these are just precautions, I don't think we can walk around with the arsenal we have in our boot." Quinn said and politely declined the sandwich Castiel offered.

"I think the physics behind these sandwiches are quite easy. I'm not sure why females seem to complain so much. I find it a great honour that you trust me enough to eat my food. Except for you Quinn, but I expect that you will eat yours later."

"Castiel, I'm a vegan. I actually can't eat that." I looked at him apologetically.

"Humans, putting your body to extreme measures to stay beautiful. I see no need to look at life like that, you are all perfect."

"Is this what Angels talk like?" Quinn asked.

"He's kind of broken right now." Meg whispered back. "I'm sure it's delicious Clarence."

"Is that my baby?" Dean cried, making us all jump.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"My car! Where did you get that?" Dean asked, walking over to Quinn.

"We found it at an abandoned junk yard." Quinn said slowly and Dean all but ran to the door, opening it quickly and going out to the car.

"I think we should give them a minute alone." Meg examined her nails.

"Just as well, these sandwiches are horrible, I should clean them up." Castiel looked around and spat out a mouthful of the sandwich back onto his plate, gathering up the other plates and going back into the kitchen. Quinn went over to a nearby chair and sat down, fiddling with her necklace. I sat down on a nearby desk and picked up a vial, weaving it through my fingers.

"How long have you been hunting?" Sam asked.

"I've been hunting since I was 15, Rachel joined in a couple years ago." Quinn spoke up.

"Such tiny creatures." Castiel noted. "Why you would choose to put yourself in such danger is before me."

"Just doing out duty to protect the human race." I shrugged.

"The homosapien…Tell me, Rachel, how important is lipstick to you?"

"Um-" I stared at him for a moment and turned to the others to get some clue at what I could reply with before Dean burst back into the room.

"You have water guns!" He cried incredulously, holding a small plastic gun. Quinn sighed and stood up, going over to take the gun from him and squirt something onto his arm.

"It's PowerClean dumbass. Lot easier than carting a jug of it around. Besides, you gotta find a way to make the job fun right?" Dean stared at her for a second before shaking his head.

"Alright, me and Sam are going to drive down to SUCROCORP and scope it out. Then we'll come back and tell you the plan." Dean announced. "I'm taking my baby."


End file.
